


Of a Juliet and an Einstien

by QueenHRK



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Homecoming, Midsummer Night's Dream, Teater Geek! Reader, Tech Nerd! Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHRK/pseuds/QueenHRK
Summary: Reader is a theater geek that has a big crush on the oh so popular Tony Stark, that causes a series of events to happen before the school play and Homecoming.





	Of a Juliet and an Einstien

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Yes! @carolyn-stark-91 : Hello, I was wondering if you could write a Tony Stark story for me. I’d like a high school AU where tony is the usual popular tech nerd and I’m a theatre geek who doesn’t really have any friends but homecoming or a dance is coming up soon. Please and thank you. If you need anymore info or have any questions just go ahead and ask me.

It just had to be him didn’t it. It had to be the most popular, and possibly the smartest, guy in school that I fell for. Me, the nobody theatre geek who most of the classmates ignored, had an impossibly large crush on the popular tech savvy Tony Stark. My heart just loved to torture me didn’t it. It was so cliche the lowly nerd falling for the popular guy. I doubt he even realizes we have four of our core classes together. I doubt he could pick my face from a crowd of students. I doubt he even knew my name. Hell, why would he when he had a gaggle of girls around him giving him attention at any given moment? Why would he notice the one girl sitting in the back of the room daydreaming about a relationship that would never be? It really was a pointless crush, one that definitely wouldn’t lead to anything. So why should I get my hopes-

“Geez I really need to start paying more attention to my surroundings. Sorry about bumping into you, (y/n).”

I look up holding my head only to realize who it was and look back down quickly and start gathering my things. Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. Tony Stark. Of course it was Tony who bumped into me. Wait, had he said my name? No, I had to have imagined it, right? Hurriedly, I tried to gather all of my things so that  I could rush away as quickly as possible. As I was reaching to grab my playbook, it was grabbed by the same man that bumped into me. Mentally cursing, I stood up and watched the ground hoping he would hand me the book and we could part in silence.

“A Midsummer Night’s Dream,” of course, I was never lucky, “Are you in the play?”

I opened my mouth to answer, but my throat clammed up and my mouth became dry, so I just nodded my head, while still looking down at the floor. I heard pages flipping and I looked up at his hands, and paled slightly. He was looking through the pages, and from what it looked like, he was reading my notes I had written in the margins. Taking a quick glance at his face, I saw he had a small smile resting there; a smile that made my heart flutter like a butterfly trying to take off in flight. When he looks up from the book and meets my gaze I can feel the blush starting to burn on my skin.

“You really take this stuff seriously, don’t you,” he gave a small smirk, “You must be pretty good too, from your notes I gather you got the main girl’s part. When is the play? I’d like to go. Just want to see if all your hard work,” he holds up the book in his hands, before finally handing it back to me, “pays off.”

The smirk he is giving me almost makes my brain decide to jump out the nearest window, but, thankfully, it doesn’t and I manage to squeak out a quiet, “Two…It’s in two weeks. The last night is the day before Homecoming.”

Heart thudding and feeling dizzy, I look into his eyes, big mistake on my part. His breathtaking smoky topaz eyes, that I could just spend all day staring into, stared back for what was a few seconds but seemed like eternity.

“Well then, my fair Juliet, I shall see you then. If not sooner,” he jokingly bows before taking a few steps backwards smiling once more, then turning around and heading in the opposite direction, to what I could only assume to be the school’s tech lab. I stood there for a few minutes before I notice a teacher walking in my direction, so I turn and start heading towards the theater department to practice my lines.

It’s not until a few days later, three days to be specific, that I start noticing that the girls who normally swarm around Tony are actually standing at a distance from the man himself. Which is odd. Even the head cheerleader, Virginia or Pepper Potts, is giving him space. Usually she especially was almost attached at the hip with him at any given moment. Curiously, I started paying more attention to my surroundings more, instead of just zoning out, and I started noticing that in certain classes I could feel eyes staring at me from certain places in different classrooms, but every time I looked behind me to see just who it was that was watching me, I could never catch anyone. It was actually starting to frustrate me, but I just brushed it off as paranoia. The play nights were fast approaching and I was just probably getting antsy, it happens every year. This year just wasn’t any different, right?

Shaking my head and clearing my thoughts, I gathered my things and headed towards my locker to grab my lunch and play book, planning on eating outside under the tree next to the office entrance. It was always quiet out there and perfect for practicing my lines. Nobody ever seemed to want to eat outside, I never understood why, bugs maybe? Whatever, it’s their loss; more silence for me. At least that’s what I thought.

Once I had gotten settled and had opened my book to the page I was working on memorizing, I grabbed and apple out of my lunch bag and took a bite while ‘acting’ out the part I was reading. After a couple of minutes and half of my apple being eaten, I was broken from my thought process by two voices. Two very distinctly male voices, that seemed to be coming in my direction. Panicking, I grabbed my things and tried to hide behind the tree before the two got any closer. Once they got close enough for me to make out their conversation, I paled even more.

“Tony, I told you the bot wasn’t ready. The stabilizers aren’t ready for this kind of wind! Now look at the poor thing, we have to start all over!”

“Calm down, Bruce, we were going to have to take the thing out for a test run eventually. Plus, she didn’t do as bad as I thought she was going to do, so that’s a plus.”

“Sometimes you’re insufferable, you know that? You’re lucky your my only friend.”

“Hmmm sounds like a persona-”

Straining your ears I listen as their footsteps come closer to my tree, and I pray to every god in every religion that neither of them notice me. Thankfully, today the gods seem to be in my favor as neither of them notice my presence. Okay, well the gods are somewhat in my favor as I notice my playbook isn’t with the things I grabbed.

“What is that Tony? Some kind of book,” I hear one voice, who I assume to be Bruce Banner, one of Tony’s close friends in the tech lab, ask. I hear the rustling of pages being turned and I hold my breath.

“Yeah,” I can hear the smirk, that I’m sure he is wearing, in his voice, “it’s a playbook, and I know exactly whose it is.”

Bruce sighs and probably rolls his eyes, “Let me guess it’s one of those girls’. You know the ones that are usually surrounding you when you aren’t in the lab?”

“No, god no. This girl, she’s different Bruce. She doesn’t crowd around me like the others. She different, Juliet isn’t like those other boring girls. She’s interesting,” his voice softens at the end, and from what I could tell his smirk turned into more of a smile.

“Okay whatever you say Romeo,” Bruce chuckles out and turns and starts walking towards the school doors.

“Come on Tony, we need to get back inside before lunch ends.”

I finally let out the breath I had been holding and I slump to the ground holding my chest, my heart felt like it was actually going to take flight like if I let go. Tony actually noticed me. He said I was different from the other girls. He said I was interesting. Taking deep breaths I finally come out from behind the tree with all of my stuff and notice that Tony had actually taken my playbook with him. Now’s when I can panic. How am I supposed to get it back? I can’t just go up to him and be like, ‘Hey I was outside hiding behind the tree the whole time you and Bruce were talking. Can I get my playbook back?’ God no, I think I’d die of embarrassment before I even go close to him! I mean it’s not like I really need the book anymore with the play only a week away now, but that’s not really the point. The point is that Tony Stark has my playbook and I had no idea how I was going to get it back.

Scared, I walked back into the school and headed to my locker to exchange my my books and put lunch away. While walking to my next class all I could think about was how much my life had changed of the course of the last few days, and how it only started when I ran straight into my crush.

The rest of the day went relatively smooth if you don’t count my constant panicking, and almost having a heart attacks every time I caught even small glance of Tony. It wasn’t until then end of the day, after I left the theater room late after having an in depth talk about your character with Mr. Brennan, the theater director.

The hallways had already cleared, which i were thankful for, and I were the only student in sight. I walked at a leisure pace towards my locker, and took my time opening it. I was in no real rush to leave. The teachers had gone easy on homework for the day, meaning I had time to procrastinate. I wasn’t until I had my locker open that I noticed that something was different with my locker. There was a letter sticking, only slightly, out of the little slits at the top of the locker’s door. Grabbing the letter, I stuff it in my binder to read once I was home and in my room. It wasn’t until I noticed that my playbook was in my locker on top of all of my other books, that I noticed something was up. How had it gotten there? Tony had picked it up outside. Does this mean he knew where my locker was? Or did he just turn it in and the office had someone put it in my locker? No, they would have called me to the office and gave it to me after scolding me about losing the book in the first place. So had Ton,y somehow gotten into my locker?

Blushing, I quickly looked down the hallway only to see that there was no one around. Grabbing the letter from where I had stuck in my binder, getting home could wait. I needed to know how that book had gotten back into my locker, and the letter might hold some clues. As soon as I opened the letter and I glanced at the handwriting my heart went a flutter for what seemed to be the millionth time just that day. I really needed to get myself under control.Taking a breath I began to read the letter.

_Dear Juliet,_

_Found your book outside today during lunch. Figured you’d want it back as soon as possible so here I am your knight in shining armour. I waited to give it to you in person for a bit, but you must have been running late so I just left it in your locker and am leaving this note._

_You’re Welcome,_

_Your Einstein_

_P.S. I promise I just set the book in there and didn’t go snooping through your stuff. If you don’t believe or trust me Bruce was there and he wouldn’t let me. See you at the play, or sooner._

I read the letter over a couple of times before pressing it to my chest and smiling like the giddy idiot that I am. He had actually waited at your locker for you so that he could give you your book back. God, he was making your small, yeah right, crush on him grow, and now it seemed impossible for me to get over it. I guess only time could tell.

Nothing to big happened in the days leading up to the play dates. Things had changed now though. Tony’s usual gaggle of girls were left abandoned and  had to latch onto the next best target, which just so happened to be Steve Rogers the star of the football team go patriots. Tony himself had taken it upon himself to move himself next me in every class we shared, even in the classes we had assigned seats, which was kind of funny because hearing him argue with the teacher was just comical in itself. I found myself smiling more often now. Tony always seemed to go out of his way in the halls to say something, or just give me a cheesy smirk paired with a wink, everytime that he saw me. I honestly don’t know what changed, but I could seriously start to feel my feelings for him start to change from a simple crush to liking him wholeheartedly and wanting to actually be with him.

It wasn’t until the day of the last play performance that things starting picking up again. When I was leaving the school that afternoon I found two things taped to my locker, a yellow rose with red tips and a note that said,  _I’ll see you tonight, Your Einstein_. My heart fluttered and I smiled the first big smile I’ve smiled in who knows how long and I took the rose and note after grabbing my thing and I went home to get ready for later that night.

I was a nervous wreck throughout the entire night, but I made it through, and with my best performance yet in my opinion, and also Mr. Brennan’s. After we had done our final bow and gave our speeches about how lovely the play had been this year, and how much we were going to miss the senior, we finally went back to the dressing rooms and on the vanity I had claimed as mine, there was another rose almost identical to the one I found on my locker earlier. I picked it up and smiled and smelled the beautiful flower. I was startled out of my little world I was in when someone cleared their throat behind me. Turning around quickly, I almost drop the rose in my hand out of shock.

“Hey there Juliet,” standing there, with a dozen more of the roses, was none other than Tony with a large smile on his face, “That was a really moving performance out there. You were beautiful and amazing. I’d say your hard work really did pay off.”

I smiled and walked towards him, completely oblivious to the fact that the rest of the cast, the stage hands, and Mr. Brennan had all gathered around to see what was going on. Once I was within arms reach Tony handed me the bouquet.

“Thank you,” I just smiled up at him, “Thank you for coming, and gosh thank you for the roses,” now I was definitely blushing, but to hell with it, how could I not be with Tony looking at me like that? He grinned and lowered his voice so that he knew only I could hear him, “Dad always said to know my flowers and their meanings, said they might come in handy. I’d say that they did. Want to know what these rose’s meanings are,” I just nod still smiling, “They stand for falling in love. Juliet, I really like you and I think I right to say that you like me too,” all I could do right now is nod as my heartbeat faster that I thought humanly possible, “(y/n) would you go to Homecoming with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave your thoughts in the comments below: I absolutely love getting feedback from you guys. This is taken from my new tumblr account: fandom-blackhole, so if you have an idea or story you want me to write go there and send me a message. Until next time my friends!


End file.
